


Forgotten Holiday (SebaCiel Week Participation Entry)

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Day 2 of the sebaciel week, Fluff, M/M, Sebaciel Week, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: Nothing but cheesy fluff for thisgeneric and pettyholiday. Entry for the second day of Sebaciel week by @queenofsebaciel from Tumblr.





	

At first he couldn't quite decipher the origin of his little darling's sour mood. Only noticed how the once overly affectionate gestures, since the boy had woken up from his slumber, turned into bitter, snobbish, and irate glares. Distancing himself from the puzzled demon after shoving aside his half eaten supper.

"Young master, shall I now prepare your bath?" Reluctant yet still spouting a faux smile, the demon asked. Taking notice of how the young earl jabbed his fork into the unfortunate piece of dessert, a little too hard than necessary.

"No. Stay where you are and I shall draw my own bath. And you are to sleep inside your own quarters for the evening. I do not wish to see your sodding face for the entirety of the night." Venomously, the master spat out. Further confirming Sebastian's theory of having done something to upset his little lover.

With an exhausted sigh, he braced himself for a long and probably tiring game of trying to coax Ciel of even hinting what is was that he was upset about.

"Alright, love. I deeply apologize." One of the furrowed brows above those mismatched eyes rose from his words.

"Do you even know as to why I'm angered?"

"No, but I'm extending my apology, aren't I? Is there a possibility that we  could just let this one go and retire peacefully for tonight? I'm certain that you are quite exhausted." Resting a gloved palm above one of Ciel's tense shoulders did nothing to stop the child as he rose to his leather clad feet with clenched fists.

"You inconsiderate cad! That's not how it works! How could I accept that wayward apology when you aren't even aware of what you're apologizing for?!" 

All but with a fuming glower, the smaller lad bellowed. Storming out of the wide dinning hall, right after.

Naturally, the demon was tailing right behind him, witnessing how the young Phantomhive slammed the heavy wooden doors of his chamber, right against his butler's face.

With gentle, subtle steps, the demon pushed the remainder of his luck by opening the door and striding towards the small form bundled under the thick blankets. Carefully, he sat by the edge of his master's bed all without attempting to lay a hand unto that hidden frame of the earl.

"Love, I know I've made you upset over something that I might have done and all I ask is for you to tell me what is it, so I could fix it right away." Slowly, Ciel lowered the sheets just enough to expose his bicoloured eyes, measuring the sincerity across his butler's face.

Once he deemed it sufficient, he yanked the sheets low enough to uncover half of his torso.

"It's.. the 14th of February."

He watched as Sebastian's brow knitted with a mixture of recognition and confusion, earning another wave of annoyance from the younger one.

"St. Valentine's day, you heartless mongrel!" Ciel stated, now sounding more pained than pissed off.

And just like that, every bit of the subtle clues clicked together inside the demon butler's head. From the expectant look that his lover had been shooting since sunrise, the small praises about Sebastian's hard work and dedication, the invitation to join the earl for lunch, even the previously stated commotion that happened in the dining area.

"Is all of this solely because of that, master?" He asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Don't mock me, demon. If you are to do so, then I suggest you leave this room immediately and let me be."

"I am merely asking, my lord. For I do not get what is so special about celebrating a day that someone was brutally beheaded, all the more to incorporate it with emotions such as love." Ciel scoffed by how bitter his demon had managed to make it sound like.

"And on my defense, I never pegged the young master as someone who celebrates this kind of occasions. I specifically could remember how you once stated that holidays as such is simply promulgated and manipulated by businesses that benefit from human denseness; how clichè, how petty, and how you never wanted to participate in it.."

"I know what I said, Sebastian.." With a sharp glare, the boy retorted. Hating how the demon turned his own words against him.

"But it's still the day of love.. Naturally I want to spend it with you." After a small pause, he added despite the irritation that arose from sounding so needy, opting to look anywhere but those crimson eyes.

After just a single crestfallen hearbeat, immediately those familiar pair of gloved hands was cupping his rounded face, forcing him to look up and meet Sebastian's amused expression.

"It's the day of love you say, but what difference does it possess from the others if I love you just as much - maybe even more - with each passing day?" Eyes flashing a promise of sincerity and with a smile of gentle nature, the demon cooed.

"I tend to neglect keeping time since I never once found its relevance, I could blink my eyes and a hundred Valentine's day have passed before I could even notice."

"And tell me, darling. Why shall I limit expressing my affection for a day, when I could very well shower you with my love for every bit of a second, so long as you live?" After watching the life return back to those vast pools of mismatched eyes, he left no room for a response when he captured those small lips against his own. Assuring the veracity of his words by the movement of his lips.

Once breathless, and somehow more rational, Ciel broke away the connection and opened his eyes to the sight of Sebastian's barely covert expectant look.

"If you're expecting that I admit I'm wrong, then you'll be needing at least another lifetime, Sebastian.." He scoffed with the roll of his eyes, but melting from the sound of his lover's amused chuckle.

"But, maybe I did overreacted for quite a bit." His tone soften, running the pads of his fingers against the demon's jaw.

"Perfectly understandable, love; I was partially at fault." Capturing, and kissing the small palm that belonged to his lover, the demon replied.

"And if you truly want it, Valentine's day is still not over until a couple more hours." Sebastian smirks rather suggestively; his carmine eyes flashing with mischief.

"Hmm, tell me what you have in mind, demon.." Said Ciel, slightly lidding his eyes for emphasis.

The demon leaned close, halting just as when his lips are against the base of his lover's ivory-white neck, planting small kisses that made the little earl gasp audibly.

"How about I decorate your skin with chocolate and strawberries, then lick it clean with my tongue?" He whispered under his breath, just as he reached the boy's ear, delighted when he felt him shiver within his embrace.

"You are forgiven in the instance that you satisfy me well enough for the entire night." Willing enough conviction and authority, Ciel stated, feeling the familiar sense of arousal between his thighs.

"When have I ever failed you, dear darling one?" Smugly, the demon inquired, diving in for another kiss that ignited whatever flames he planned to consume his lover with, for that special evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! ♡


End file.
